


几分之一

by Japound



Category: allsoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japound/pseuds/Japound
Summary: 勋x嘟





	1. 【1】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勋x嘟

“所以第一次到底是给了谁了？”

吴世勋看起来表情非常冷漠，卸了妆的眉毛少了几分英气反而更显得年轻敏感。他手里握着粗壮的紫色自慰棒发出马达嗡嗡的声音，正仿佛永远不会停下地在都暻秀的屁眼里近乎野蛮得旋转摇动，深谙此道的入口被反复摩擦激成了枚红色，很有弹性地紧紧咬住按摩棒的根部。

 

吴世勋却连看都没看。他正盯着都暻秀带着眼罩塞着塞口球而几乎看不出表情的脸，似乎指望着那双被口水浸润得亮晶晶的嘴唇能告诉自己想要的答案。

 

都暻秀难耐地扭动着腰肢，似是对吴世勋的无作为感到不满，他的双腿分别被皮带束住然后大大打开，细嫩的皮肉又白又软，勒紧的皮带深陷其中。他的脚踝因着血流不畅已经开始麻木，蹭着沙发会感到一点微妙的针刺痛感。后穴里的东西他毫不陌生，仿生硅胶一次一次并不精准地捎带过自己的敏感点，非常缓慢地积累着快感，吴世勋只是握住底端已经不能给他带来什么刺激，他渴望更加恶劣的凌虐。

吴世勋此时似乎突然动了善解人意的心思，他握住按摩棒开始了耐心的抽动，往外抽出时，都暻秀内里分泌的黏液就被这“搅拌棒”带出了一些，湿哒哒地糊在小口的周围，滋润着因这动作微微外翻凸起的粉嫩肉壁。

“呜……”都暻秀呜咽一声不知是委屈还是为吴世勋的突然开窍而欣慰，他卖力地收缩着肠道挤出多余的液体也发出了水声，毫不在意地用狼狈的姿势取悦着自己。他知道自己表现得越动情，能得到的就越多。虽然戴着眼罩失去视觉，其他感官却被放大，让他能清楚感受到对面男人的情绪。他故意呜咽一声，嘴里发出含糊不清的无力气音，立马就换来了施虐者加速的捣弄和更加明显的粗重喘息。

他被塞口球弄得合不上嘴，下巴酸痛，涎液肆意垂在胸口被情动的体热烘成黏腻腻的一片，捆住自己双手和双腿的皮带由于贴合太紧在皮肤上捂出汗水，胯骨的关节也因皮带的蛮力而酸痛不已，这些混乱的感受都让都暻秀难以单纯追寻快感的踪迹，时刻提醒着他这是一场施虐。

 

被施虐的绝不只是都暻秀一个人，此刻吴世勋内心正经历着心理和生理上的双重折磨。他脑海中还反复回荡着边伯贤充满酒气逻辑错乱却指向清晰的话。他说，他跟都暻秀做了不止一次。“手机…膜…没那么容易坏的。他就是想让我……戴膜…哈……你别…这么看着我，灿烈和钟仁他们也跟……”

 

于是吴世勋突然意识到自己这么多年来仿佛一个笑话。心上白月光一样的暻秀哥，那迷得自己神魂颠倒的暻秀哥竟然在自己眼皮底下将肉体献祭给豺狼虎豹们分食。甚至即便只是肉体互慰，对方都没有通晓过自己。自己连分一杯羹的资格都没有。凭什么。

后来有了故意的留夜和“意外”的撞破，他拿着费劲从对方床头柜深处摸索出来紫色按摩棒，笑得人畜无害又没有一丝窘迫地问，“暻秀哥，你床边的这个是干什么用的？”

 

此时此刻都暻秀的眼睛被他蒙住，嘴巴被他塞了口球，为人所赞美的不论声音还是眼神，用以表达情感的全部窗口都被堵死，却是头一次如此赤裸地将情欲展现在他面前。白皙柔软的身体显露出超凡的少年感，让吴世勋身体燥热，头脑发懵。想到那些人都伏在这具身体上贪婪地发泄欲望，他嫉妒得发疯，恨不得立刻把都暻秀拆吃入肚，却又看着对方任人宰割的样子难以抑制地想要把这“惩罚”延长，让他用身体记住自己。

吴世勋解开都暻秀的双手，伏在都暻秀耳边，压低了声音，“哥一定觉得还不够吧。”把假阳具推到深处，将都暻秀翻了身，摆成上身低伏屁股高高撅起的姿势。他一只手握住都暻秀的腰，在对方把脸抵在床上活动发痛的手腕时，又用皮带不轻不重地抽在都暻秀的屁股上，发出“啪”的一声响。

“嗯！”都暻秀微微一颤，浑圆的屁股上很快就出现了一道红色的印子，刺激得他下意识摇了摇还插着假阳具的屁股。吴世勋只觉得眼前这景象美极了，让他联想到成熟的水蜜桃，不自觉露出笑意，握着皮带一下又一下得抽打，激起臀肉的波动涟漪同时也催熟着这颗蜜桃。都暻秀又痛又爽，背弓起来又塌下，等到两瓣臀肉爬满红痕时，胯下的欲望已经颤巍巍地站起来爽得出水。

吴世勋跪在都暻秀身后，两手按在都暻秀发红发热的屁股上大开大合地揉弄，一边将自己鼓起的裆部隔着裤子抵在都暻秀还含着小玩具的后穴，不时挺跨将那东西捅得更深，逼出都暻秀的几声呜咽。都暻秀爽到撑不住自己的上半身，绯红的脸颊在床上蹭了两下眼罩便脱落了，于是下意识侧头看向身后。吴世勋对上都暻秀意乱情迷的眼神之后，终于按耐不住。

都暻秀屁股里的按摩棒被猛地拔出，充盈的体液引发出“咕啾”的一声。吴世勋掏出自己早就涨大的肉茎，沾着都暻秀溢出的肠液上下滑动，偶尔微微把顶端沉入那个张合着的柔软小口，却又在对方扭动腰肢向后迎的瞬间拔出来，继续在周围画圈打滑。都暻秀被勾得快要发疯，后穴的空虚完全置空了他的思想，口水不受控制地从中空的口球里流出来，他下意识发出了一声焦急的抽泣，迫不及待地想要感受身后的热源埋进自己体内。

吴世勋的坏心眼仿佛没有尽头，他压在都暻秀身上，解开了他的口球，在都暻秀的嘴一时还合不上的时候咬住他的耳朵尖，口齿不清地说，“难受吧哥，不知道哥有没有想过，平时我想着哥只能自慰的时候可能更难受呢。原来哥的屁股这么寂寞，为什么不来找我呢？现在也是，只要求求我，哥要的我都会给的。”

 

都暻秀艰难喘息，在欲海中沉沦使他眉毛上扬神色迷离，就在吴世勋觉得自己要被拒绝甚至要挨骂的时候，那双艳红又疲劳的嘴唇轻轻吐出两个字，像是诱惑亚当和夏娃吃下苹果的蛇的邀请，“求你……”。

 

都暻秀此刻像是搁浅的鱼，仰着头展露出细白的脖颈，厚厚软软的嘴唇一张一合像在念什么神秘的咒语，诱惑人抛弃理智与他一并堕落。吴世勋欣然接受，迫不及待地把自己涨的发痛的阴茎捅进那张小口。柔软的肠肉很温和地缠了上来，让吴世勋有一瞬间的失神，控制不住力道地一下一下往里顶，像是想要把自己整个人都塞到都暻秀深处。

 

终于被填满了，自然而然得逞的都暻秀非常满足地呜咽一声，睁开挂着细碎泪水的睫毛，把目光落在吴世勋的脸上，像是在记住对方做爱的样子。

如果吴世勋没有低着头的话，可能会惊讶于对方眼神中的冷静清明。但是吴世勋太难过了，难过得要哭出来了。

带着剧烈情绪的顶弄让都暻秀很快不再能泰然自若，对方频频地对着敏感点猛攻激出了都暻秀的几声哭喊，被困的两腿之间已经挺立了太久的性器在吴世勋的又一次操干之后抖动抽搐，终于吐出了一点点白浊。都暻秀软软地喘着气，用细白的手指把粘在自己肚腹上的精液抹开。吴世勋在他高潮绞紧的肠道中进退维谷，于是更加用力撞开层层软肉，做着最后的冲刺。

都暻秀忍着痛看着对方狰狞的性器在自己身下进进出出，陷入了自己事后的冥想，突然两滴发烫的液体滴到他脸上，他有些惊讶的抬了抬头，发现吴世勋居然在哭。

都暻秀有些紧张了，“世勋？”

吴世勋像是比他还要紧张，停下了下身的活塞动作擦了擦眼泪，不知不觉打了个嗝，“哥……对不起，我也不知道为什么会这样的……我觉得不应该是这样的……”他似乎非常难过，两道纤长的眉毛纠缠成让人心疼的样子，鼻子都皱了起来，像是知道自己永远也做不了公主唯一的骑士那样孩子气地掉着眼泪。

 

都暻秀心里想，到底世勋还是和那些人不一样的。具体是哪里不一样，都暻秀暂时还没有弄清的欲望。他轻轻地把还沾着自己精液的手指按在吴世勋脸上，把对方的泪水抹开，语气非常轻柔地开口道，

“没事的，世勋，不是你的错，是哥的错。”

 

都暻秀对着自己面容英俊肩膀宽阔，此时神色丢盔弃甲弟弟露出了一个有一点没力气的笑容，缩了缩后穴绞住对方仍然硬挺在自己体内的阴茎，看着对方终于停止哭泣又开始情动地喘气。

 

感情的事情不妨回头再理，就现在，我愿意你成为我快乐的几分之一。

 

tbc.


	2. 【2】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 包含白x嘟，灿x嘟

被弟弟折腾了半宿，都暻秀没睡好第二天有一点点没有精神。

吴世勋落了眼泪就合上了话匣子，凭都暻秀怎么招惹也不肯多说一个字，明明被欺负的是自己，还要翻过来安慰得了便宜卖乖的小孩，吃力不讨好，都暻秀觉得有点没趣了，端着虚长一岁的态度大度两句之后，自己做了清洁就睡了。

醒来觉得玩得还是有一点过火了，半50的青年男子都暻秀不得不接受酸疼的腰椎起了床，发现世勋和灿烈都已经在客厅玩手机了，于是都暻秀坐在他们旁边的沙发上。

“我打算做点面条，你们要一起吃吗？”

朴灿烈好像在给吴世勋看什么手机上的小视频，两个人凑在一起盯着朴灿烈手上的小屏幕表情不尽相同，朴灿烈是绷不住笑的样子，相比之下吴世勋的表情就让人有些捉摸不透了。听到都暻秀的声音朴灿烈脸上闪过一丝慌张，摘掉耳机就按灭了屏幕，吴世勋看起来远没有那么心虚，挂着耳机定定地看着都暻秀。

“啊......世勋和我订了位子一会儿出去吃，以为你们都起不来呢。”

“哦。”都暻秀对着朴灿烈说话目光却不由得落在吴世勋脸上，引得吴世勋避开了眼神。

都暻秀在心里耸耸肩，从沙发上起身的时候腰有点使不上力气，下意识发出了一声喘气，听起来稍显得有些暧昧，于是自己也有点别扭。朴灿烈微微张了嘴，目光不自觉地飘过都暻秀裹在裤子下的圆圆屁股，眼神不由得犀利了起来。

昨天辛苦了吧。

 

“啊，所以和世勋也发展成这样了嘛。”边伯贤说这话的时候脸上居然还带着笑，看着都暻秀把一口水含在嘴里，脸颊上顶出的小鼓包被从左脸转到右脸，最后水咕地一声被咽下去。

“不知道怎么就这样子了。”可能是含了水的关系，都暻秀说话的声音听起来软绵绵的，让边伯贤忍不住在脑海中回忆上一次自己半哄半骗地让都暻秀给自己口交，用那张小嘴紧紧箍住自己的肉棒，表情有一点点难堪的样子。

这样想着边伯贤的两腿之间已经有些兴奋了，于是他不动声色地拉近了两人之间的距离，一边还装作很善良地自我表白，“所以果然还是我比较好吧。知道暻秀想要的是什么，又不会过分地想独占暻秀......”

都暻秀突然被逗笑了，顺着对方的意思说，“所以说我想要的是什么啊？你居然比我自己还了解嘛......”

边伯贤看着都暻秀鼓起的苹果肌笑容更甚，又朝都暻秀挪进一步，嘴唇几乎贴上对方短短的鬓角，手作势要揽住他的腰，又得寸进尺地滑进了都暻秀的睡裤，把内裤的边挑起来发出很清脆的一声响。“暻子想要的，不就是边哥这根神勇的小兄弟吗！”

“呀边伯贤！”都暻秀现在觉得保暖思淫欲这句话用来描述边伯贤实在是再合适不过了，但是不得不承认两人契合度之高，使得欲望的传递如此迅速。就像明明陷进了那么多见不得光的关系，都暻秀却偏偏只让边伯贤这束“光”了解了全部的自己。

边伯贤吻住了都暻秀湿润的嘴唇把他压在地毯上，一只手探进了都暻秀的上衣揉弄对方的乳头，另一只手扯着他的裤子，都暻秀下意识蹬了两下脚后就乖乖抬起臀部让边伯贤把他的裤子扒到大腿上靠近膝盖的位置。

边伯贤啃了一会儿他的嘴唇之后突然有了个别的念头，松开嘴看向都暻秀的下身，一下子惊叹出来，“弄成这样了所以今天穿了睡裤啊。”

都暻秀的大腿上横七竖八多了许多淤痕，一直蔓延到挺翘的臀峰处。

“是世勋？”

都暻秀好不容易得到一点喘气的机会，长长地吐出一口气，“是啊。”

边伯贤有一点心疼，一边安慰似的撸动对方的性器，一边抚摸着那些痕迹，“臭小子，我要撕烂他的内裤！”

“哈...嗯...你......”都暻秀本来想开口让边伯贤碰碰自己后面，卧室敲门声突然响了起来。

“暻秀啊，我能进来吗？”朴灿烈居然这时候回来了。

都暻秀惊得一起身磕了边伯贤的脑门，边伯贤看他慌张过分就装模作样也没起到什么帮助地帮他把裤子往上提了几厘米，被都暻秀甩了一记眼刀之后，才拽着人的后腰一起躲到窗帘后面。

朴灿烈进了屋子摇了摇手里提着的东西，“今天那家的饭超好吃，我觉得你面条可能吃不饱所以就给你打包了一份。”

都暻秀艰难地从窗帘后面探出头，“我一会儿吃。你可不可以...先出去...”

都暻秀此时正拼尽了全身的力气维持镇定，因为万恶之源边伯贤不知道发了什么疯，在这个当口居然把自己的两个手指捅进了都暻秀的屁股，不紧不慢的抽抽插插，像在正经地做着扩张，都暻秀不敢动作太大，只能小幅度的逃避着边伯贤的侵犯，被对方蹭到前列腺的时候条件反射地收缩肉穴夹紧对方的手指。都暻秀的阴茎已经完全勃起了，燃烧的欲望一点一点吞噬着他镇定的表象。他紧张极了，不知道被朴灿烈撞破自己和边伯贤的话要怎么收场，毕竟之前惹恼了朴灿烈的下场都是非常可怕的。

事实上绞尽脑汁了一早上的朴灿烈此时已经十分神经大条了。加之屋里光线很差，他只当是吴世勋欺负都暻秀欺负得太狠惹得都暻秀怕了，就想着自己要温柔一些才好，于是眨着大眼睛笑嘻嘻地问，“我一直想着暻秀呢，暻秀不给我一点奖励吗？”

边伯贤听了这大个子的撒娇不由得起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，手下一下子没了轻重，指尖戳在敏感点上，激出了都暻秀轻轻的一声喘息。朴灿烈只当都暻秀是答应了，于是挑起对方的下巴，心满意足地吻了上去。

和朴灿烈只有一帘之隔的边伯贤慢慢从后方将自己的肉刃埋进都暻秀的体内，被一点一点塞满的充实感和羞耻感引得都暻秀瞬间失力，只能把汗湿的手臂挂在朴灿烈的脖子上维持平衡，朴灿烈感受到了都暻秀的情动，把手轻轻扶在对方的后脑勺上。

 

接吻的时候，你会只想着我吗？

 

tbc.


	3. 【3】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勋x嘟

都暻秀是什么样子的人呢？

 

从小就是拍合照的时候都会被班里的大个子们围在中间的。在不经意之间会露出让人毫不怀疑的单纯笑容，轻易就让人挪不开目光的而印象深刻的。

 

没有人不喜欢这样的孩子。别人的夸赞和宠溺来得太过容易，于是就很聪明的学会了露出谦虚的表情，顶着一张干净脸蛋，被赋予了天生讨人喜欢的天赋。

 

节目里被主持人问道，“觉得自己漂亮吗？”会立刻本能地鼓起苹果肌，翘起嘴角，露出漂亮十分又好像有一点腼腆的表情，口吻满是真心实意，“我没有觉得自己漂亮。”实则是因为早不知把这样的话听了多少遍。

 

大约是因为太容易得到偏爱，所以会对这样的情感有一些感受迟钝。吴世勋有时候会怀疑都暻秀是否还有被打动的的能力，因为对于别人的示好，都暻秀常常是无差别地露出愉快又感激的神色，过后又好像没有发生什么一样往常相处。着迷而接近的人总是不会被拒绝，但是离开时又从不会被挽留，是不是真的对这些毫不在意呢？像是住在由别人的爱堆砌出的水晶宫殿之中，触手可得又遥不可及。

 

做爱的时候的都暻秀是没有距离感的，认定了一场交媾的发生之后也不会故作挣扎，是可以被触碰和感受到的。白皙的皮肤碰一碰就会留下印子，腰肢柔软可以做出很多姿势，打开自己多汁的内里发出那些声响的时候又好像很青涩，明明已经很熟谙这样淫荡的快乐却还像纯情少年一样惹人疼爱。

 

这样想着的时候偶尔就想撕开对方完美的表情，看看砖墙倒塌后对方惊慌失措的样子，让他尝尝过重过多的喜爱紧紧捆住的滋味。

 

不要成为对方陈列架上的用品之一，不想和其他有恶劣想法的人平起平坐，不想再被那样无差别的笑容推开距离。吴世勋落在都暻秀身上的眼泪说的其实含着这些话，都暻秀听懂了一半又有些懒得听懂。

 

都暻秀不喜欢被“就算得出了答案却也无法验证结果”的问题困扰，这和料理不同，即便每个人对同一道菜的看法都不一致，但是煮五分钟更好还是十分钟更好是可以用自己的嘴巴感觉出来的，就算这次失败了，还有下次机会。感情的事要复杂的多了。有一些选择是不能更改的，犯下的错也是难以弥补的。有太多人在等着他朝某一个答案迈出一步了，于是每一双眼睛都是他站在原地的理由。

 

//

在他被边伯贤和朴灿烈夹在中间骑虎难下的时候，吴世勋敲了敲门。

 

朴灿烈转过头来的眼神好像能杀人，写满了“臭小子会看眼色的话就赶紧走开。”但吴世勋像是打定了主意了。

“灿烈哥，我有话要对你说。”

 

//

把第二块三文鱼刺身塞进嘴里，都暻秀才发现坐在对面的弟弟好像完全没有吃点什么的意思。

 

“请我吃饭的话打算全程看着吗？”都暻秀抿抿嘴唇上的酱汁，抬头对上吴世勋笑眯眯的眼睛。

吴世勋的心情不知道为什么好像真的很好，似乎看着都暻秀吃就非常满足，慢悠悠地说：“是因为想跟哥真诚地道歉嘛。那次真的不应该那样的。”

 

“不是说了嘛，我没觉得那是你的错啊。”都暻秀鲜妍的厚实嘴唇拢在小小的瓷杯字边，酌一口杯子里的清酒，又把手伸向味增汤里的木勺，好像真的只在乎要吃点什么。世勋抢先一步拿到了木勺，朝都暻秀伸出了另一只手，“哥把碟子给我，我给你盛。”

都暻秀突然觉得对方果然是年纪更小的弟弟，看着吴世勋年轻帅气的笑脸顺从地把碗碟递了出去，被接过碗的时候吴世勋温热的手指在自己的指尖上覆了一秒，都暻秀平白觉得两个人的距离似乎比自己想象得更近。

 

吴世勋笑眯眯地往碗里盛着汤。“虽然我不知道哥是怎么想的，哥的行为有时候也有点让我伤心......”

都暻秀把视线从吴世勋的手上挪到了他的脸上。

“但是我觉得，我可以等。”

“在说什么傻话”

“我的想法一定会让哥了解的，也会让灿烈哥，伯贤哥他们了解的。”

吴世勋把盛的满满的一碗汤稳稳的推到都暻秀面前，脸上的笑意淡了一些。

都暻秀感觉此刻氛围非常微妙，暖黄色的灯光下穿着常服非常温和的吴世勋让他联想到了春夏交接的时候能看到的漂亮又很有灵气的树，在微风作用下轻轻摇动树叶也很安静的样子。

这棵树此刻好像在他的心里开始急速生长，撑开了他的胸膛，塞住了他的咽喉。

 

“在哥彻底转变想法之前，可以的话，能多看看我吗？”

 

tbc.


End file.
